


From afar

by killing_kurare



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue admires the girl with autumn in her hair and summer on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From afar

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), challenge 477: autumn  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- strawberries

 

 

Rogue sits at her window and watches Jean taking a walk in the park of the institute. The sight is too beautiful for words. The soft wind is playing with Jeans hair, as red as the autumn leaves falling around her. Her lips are curled in a smile as she turns around and around under the shower of colorful leaves.

Rogue licks her own lips as Jean stops and takes a Chapstick from her purse, applies the strawberry flavored balm (Rogue knows it’s strawberry flavored because she already checked and then bought the same. Yes, she was this pathetic). She sighs and imagines how it would feel to taste Jean’s lips. Not that she could. Like ever. Not only because of her power … She’s pretty sure that it still would be impossible if she could actually touch people.

Ridiculous … Why should that beautiful popular girl like her, from all people?

Impossible. So Rogue just keeps on watching, admires the girl with autumn in her hair and summer on her lips from afar; and hopes Jean will never bother to read her mind …

 


End file.
